Twilit
by An Angel's Wings
Summary: Winry Rockbell wanted nothing more then a normal, socially active life in the small town of Resembool. But the normalcy stops after a new and tantalizing patient and his brother stop by for maintenance at the shop.
1. Prologue

_**Twilit**_

_By: An Angel's Wings_

_**Warning to all!:** Major Edwin, with an obvious dose of Royai. This story has absolutely nothing to do with the series storyline. The same places, same faces, but different stories. It's a plot crossover of the Stephanie Meyer book "Twilight". This will also be edited by only me, unlike Where The Heart Is. (Which, you know, if you like this, you should check it out. And writers need opinions, you know.) So if I spell something wrong, or mess up and it just doesn't sound right, you know why._

_**Romantics Beware:** There will be no sappy romance. I'm sorry, but I really don't want to describe every moment of a kiss. In this story, their 'love' will be more, how should I say, 'juvenile' versus the love in Twilight. Yes, hugs and all, but I don't really want to go into detail with it. So if you're looking for a total love story, take your search elsewhere. This will contain more adventure, then romance._

_**Rating:** Teen_

_**Summary:** Winry Rockbell wanted nothing more then a normal, socially active life in the small town of Resembool. But the normalcy stops after a new and tantalizing patient and his brother stop by for maintenance at the shop. Winry soon begins to question whether her normal life is really something worth living, or if taking a risk is worth it all._

_Funny thing, The reason I read the book in the first place was because of the character Edward Cullen, since he had golden eyes, and well, his name was Edward. That wasn't the reason I fell in love with the book though._

_I don't have much more to say except that you should expect more then a few differences between the two, the only similarity being the whole vampire love human thing, and a few others I don't really need to name._

_Enjoy the short, introductory Chapter 1!_

_----------  
_

**_Chapter One_**

_(. Prologue .) _

_.//They themselves rejoiced the love, but Heaven itself forbade it//._

* * *

Not that I wasn't entirely _enthralled_ to reach the small, country town of Resmebool, I was just severely disappointed. It was worse then expected. 

Central City, thought it could be loud at times, at least offered company. Here, the only thing that could even squeeze into that category was probably cattle. And we all know how _exciting_ cows are.

The train was nearly at the station; it's final stop. It was night, and I could barely see anything out of the window. There were no lights, no nothing.

I rested my head against the window, not really caring about the constant bumps from the train's ride that caused my head to hit the window harder then I would've liked.

"Do cheer up, Winry." My grandmother said, her stern voice softening. "It won't be half as bad as what you're expecting."

Right. It was _already_ worse then expected. Now, I loved my grandmother, she'd always been there for me, even before the war. Taking care of me since I was barely 7; when my parents were killed in action. In the Ishbalan war.

A voice boomed as a man stepped into our car. I jumped, surprised. "Last Stop! Resembool Station! Please step carefully!"

I groaned before getting up to get my bags from the compartment over our seats. My grandmother couldn't reach them--she was well, vertically challenged. In a big way too. I, on the other hand, was tall and rather mindful of the fact.

I collected them all without letting any emotion show on my face. I wanted my grandmother to see all the pain this move was putting my through.

My temple throbbed from the ride.

I thought, _both physical and emotional._

We stepped out of the train, and I put the suitcase down, rubbing a hand across my forehead.

"How did we lug all of this here again?" I made it known that I wasn't keen on being the one to have to carry our luggage.

"Just shut up and grab something." She already had her hands on my small bag I had brought on the train, for all the essentials I needed for the night. Since I traveled light, I was stuck dragging her overstuffed carry-on.

There were no paved roads that led from the station, only dirt ones. So the rest of the traveling was done by foot. I lit the lantern that would light our way to our new shop.

We had a business, thought it was a strange field to be into. We built auto-mail, fully mobile prosthetics that brought in big bucks due to the war, so it was one we could enjoy--and live off of. Though, there had been an inflation of auto-mail shops that shot up in Central for the same reason, and though we did good work, we couldn't compare to some corporate competitors, so we closed up shop to find a place with less competition.

Resembool was good, for our businesses sake, since it was void of any other auto-mail shops. But, it wasn't good for my sake, because it was also void of anything social.

"We're almost there." My grandmother's cranky tone was apparent. We were both exhausted from the trip. A small hill came into view from the darkness, and atop it sat a large, welcoming building. Our new house.

I nearly tripped on sheer amazement. It was huge. My mouth open, I barely jumbled the words together to say "That's it?"

Her laugh was heavy with sleeplessness. "I told you it wouldn't be as bad, this will also be more accommodating then our shack back in Central."

I could only nod. The details of the place were hard to make out, say for a stone wall leading to what I can guess would be the front door. A moving truck sat parked outside of it, looking almost translucent in the moonlight.

Now _that_, would have to wait for morning.

----

_Just a Prologue to see how people take to it, one review or more and I'll give you a second chapter. No point in writing something nobody will read. Though, I'd probably end up doing so anyway._

_This was just a short sample of more to come, some chapters will be longer, some of equal length. It will vary depending on my mood, and willingness to do work._

_Well, give me some love, and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	2. Welcome Home

_**Twilit**_

_**By: An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN:** I loved all the positive feedback! Thanks guys! ) I'm all psyched for the first chapter now! See what reviews make us FF writers like? So remember, reviews fuel happiness. (Well…)_

_**Disclaimer**: Since I forgot this last chapter, it's only necessary that I mention it here. **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor the Stephanie Meyer book "Twilight".** Thank you._

_I'm going to keep the AN messages short from here on out, unless there's something important I need to run by you all. And just so you all know, this is not going to be an excruciatingly long, and painfully detailed story, so if you don't like to read chapters that are 20 printed pages, this is good for you, yes?_

_---------_

_**Chapter Two**_

_(. Welcome Home .)_

_.//And Hell, in turn, spat out fires of warning//._

* * *

I don't know if it was from last night, in a rush to get into bed from the tiring day, but the window was left open, and the sun was blaring a wake up call even through my closed eyes. 

The sun was surprisingly bright today, and the morning; ridiculously quiet. It was well past the time I normally got up, twelve o' clock, to be exact. I grumbled as I trudged into my morning routine, with a partially functioning brain and half closed eyes. Getting breakfast was no different as I absently spread way too much butter on my thin slice of toast.

I still ate it, I couldn't really tell anyway. After chugging a glass of orange juice, I felt more awake as I walked back upstairs to my would-be bedroom. I glanced out the window again, at the country sun, and smiled.

"Get ready quickly, Winry. We have a lot of unpacking to do today!" Granny hollered down the hallway from her room. My smile twitched at the corner and my serene happiness slipped into one of those _please don't let today continue_ moods.

I threw some work clothes one--which was mostly what my wardrobe consisted of--and delayed the process as much as I could.

When I finished and made it down the stairs, the whole idea of moving in seemed suddenly less threatening and I walked out of the house with a little more spark in my step, hoping that if I got the unpacking out of the way, we could open shop within the next few days.

Though, the moving truck did look intimidating, but granny was already unloading some small things from it. I sighed, and began to follow her example. Grabbing a box, bringing it into the house through the front door, repeating.

I took a break after a while, but the breeze made it easier to bear the normally unbearable heat, so I wasn't exhausted.

I was almost done with the final few crates, when a small voice yelled from around the truck.

"Oh. It's so big!"

Bundle in hand, I peeked past the corner of the vehicle until a petite form came into view. A little girl, hands pressed against the truck's cold exterior with a bright smile and dirtied dress, didn't notice my curious stare.

"Can I help you?" I asked, comparing myself to a programmed voice recording. Years of working in a shop asking customer after customer the same thing can do that.

She turned to me, and took a step forward, her eyes lit with curiosity. "Is this your car?"

I chuckled. "No, it's too big for me to drive."

"Oh…" She didn't look like she was paying attention, the truck held her interest for longer then I could. "It's so big and shiny!" She exclaimed excitedly, throwing her hands up to emphasize her definition of big. "Did you get this from in the city? Everything's big in the city. Are you from the city?"

I smiled and nodded. She was so cute, with her bouncy brown curls and inquisitive green eyes.

"Yes, Central City. Have you heard of it?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I was there once, when I was really little." She paused to rub her nose with her sleeve. "I don't remember it though."

"Sadie!"

She turned to the direction of the call, hands still on the truck's side.

"It's my sister." She then turned to me, smiling. "I guess I gotta go. See you later!" She bounded off down the lawn, to the right of the stone wall embracing the walkway, where her sister, who looked around my age--suprisingly--was waiting.

Before she reached her, Sadie glanced back at me.

"Hope your new house is nice! Sabine will come with me tomorrow, and you can talk about old people stuff together!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's sweet. Thanks for coming over." I waved at her as she giggled and continued her run down the long lawn.

Maybe I was underestimating this place. It _could_ prove to be more then just another little country town.

_----_

_A little longer then the last chapter (considering the previous was a prologue, and all). This was pretty short too, or do you guys like this length? I know staring at the computer for so long kills your eyes, so I might keep them shorter, like this, rather then run them so long that your eyes are bleeding by the time you finish._

_Again, thank you to **nox, laila, paranoid scientist, Stripe,** and **ElricKeyblade** for the awesome reviews! )_

_Till next time,_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	3. Say Hello

_**Twilit**_

_**By: An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN:** I'm on rapid fire with this story, but I hope that doesn't make it's quality (from my laziness) worse. So, Chapter 3 is up and running, and reviews will make me much more willing to do more._

_**Disclaimer:** A repeat of last chapter, I own neither FMA nor "Twilight"._

_Danke._

----------

_**Chapter 3**_

_(. Say Hello .)_

_.//A man with no soul hath no life//._

_

* * *

_

Once again, the morning sun, without much to block it's rays, blared in my eyes. This time, I got up without complaint.

Seeing as how Granny wasn't up yet, I decided to surprise her by making breakfast this morning. I grabbed the necessities and turned on the stove, watching the sun absent-mindedly.

It seemed like another perfect day. The sun was gold, the grass was lush, the wind was soft. It was tranquil to watch. The morning, I mean. I was hypnotized by the perfection of it.

Then, the stove began to squeal.

I screeched, panicking as I dropped the pot in my hand and grabbed the dial and turned the stove off. I blew out some air of relief and sunk to floor, resting my head up against the drawers underlining the stovetop.

"I never have luck with cooking…" I murmured, directing the statement it to no one. I sighed and proceeded anyway.

Granny came down after I had finished, smiling at me in thanks for the preparation and taking her own plate of pancakes and sausage.

As the day passed quietly, our settling in continued until the mid afternoon. I was outside nailing the sign over the porch when I heard a familiar voice, instantly recognizing it to be Sadie. I turned around, even though I was holding up half the sign with one hand and hammering it down with the other.

I stuffed the hammer in my work pants and climbed down the ladder. The young girl rushed up to the house in excitement, rushing straight to the truck.

"Sadie!" Her sister, I recalled her name as Sabine, was running up the lawn. She reached her younger sibling in seconds. "Sadie! Come on, you can't just intrude on someone like this!" She seemed tired.

"But Sabine, I know…" Sadie looked to me with question. "What's your name again?" She whispered.

"Winry." I smiled kindly at the young girl.

"I know Winry! We're friends! Right?" Sadie seemed to want to hear only one answer.

"Sure." I answered back. She beamed.

Sabine reached our chat, putting her hands on her knees after she stopped. "Sorry about that…" She rose to face me, casually addressing the situation.

"I'm Sabine, and she's Sadie. In case she forgot to tell you." She offered me her right hand to shake, and I took it. She seemed like a comfortable person to be around, a plausible friend.

"I'm Winry."

"Um…Rockbell?" She asked, craning her neck to see past me.

I turned around to the sign I had half hung up, which read 'Rockbell Auto-mail..'. "Yeah…We're just getting settled in from our move yesterday. From Central City."

"Central City?" Her eyes lit up. "Ah, why did you move? Central is such a brilliant city! The fashion district especially, did you live near it? I'd love one of those-"

I interrupted, not catching onto the whole 'clothing infatuation' thing most of my age was into. I had more important things to care about, like the shop and actually giving people without limbs the ability to function. Seemed more like a practical interest to me, rather then what not to wear.

"No. We lived toward the downtown area."

"Ouch."

I waved my arms. "No. Not the bad downtown, just the outskirts of the upper district."

"Ah, well that's good. But…why did you move?"

"Our business. There are too many auto-mail shops over there, so my grandmother wanted to find a more rural town in need of our services."

She seemed curious. "Right…So auto-mail is a…prosthetic?" She was stuck in thought.

"Yup. " I paused, deciding to change the subject. "So is it usually so peaceful here?"

She seemed to lighten up. "Usually is an understatement. It's like this all the time. We have fantastic weather out here. The seasons are right, we get enough snow, a bit too much rain, but that helps the towns to the south of us…"

"Wow, you seem too know a lot about it here."

She smiled. "Everything there is too know. I've lived here all my life, so it's something I need to know about."

"Well, you're going to have to teach me, I really don't know anything about this town!"

She laughed. "Of course! Why don't you come down to the pasture tomorrow?"

"Pasture?" I asked.

"Right…" She turned her back to me to look around. "Um…my family runs a farm, it's right over there."

She pointed to a rather small ranch house with a vast area of picket fencing surrounding it, a few scattered animals in the fences expanses and a windmill to the far left of the cattle's holding area.

"See the white fence where all the cows are? Somewhere along there. Sadie and I'll wait by there tomorrow to show you around, okay?"

Sadie, popping out from behind the truck zoomed in on me. "Yay! Winry's coming over!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Yes, Sadie, but tomorrow. Why don't you run home and tell mom I'll be back in a little while, k?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sadie saluted dramatically, finishing it with a chuckle as she sped off down the front lawn. We watched her go, keeping an eye on her until she was almost at the tip of the large property.

"Bundle of fun, she is." Sabine said sarcastically, but I could tell she cared much for her sister.

"I never had a younger sibling. Not even an older one. I'm an only child." I announced it somewhat shyly.

"Oh." The slightest hint of surprise pressed itself into her expression.

"Hm…I should get going. Remember to meet by the pastures, ok?"

"All right, thanks!" I waved goodbye to Sabine as she walked down the dirt walkway.

Today seemed an awful lot like yesterday. Still learning new faces and new stories. I hoped tomorrow would offer me a chance to be inquisitive about this place; learn more about my new home.

Hopefully.

* * *

_Fin de Capitulo Tres. Cual la es?_

_I just finished La clase de Espanol, and gosh darn it, it's haunting me! Well, start on Chapter 4, I guess…right? Yep._

_Reviews, please! I didn't get any last chapter…--sniffle--_

_: ( ---- me being sad._

_So please review!_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	4. Resembool Teachings

_**Twilit**_

_**By: An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN:** I'm shooting out chapter 4, so get ready to catch it! (Metaphorically, I can't actually shoot this paper at you.) I also hope you know I nearly got a paper cut on my eye when I printed this out. It went something like this:_

I was watching the monster with question. Where were the three papers I had asked it to retrieve moments earlier? I tapped my foot impatiently, but the beast simply looked at me with dull eyes. I would not stand for this! I would have issued a warning again, but I was suddenly hit with a barrage of papers! Nay, a storm of them! I lost my balance and nearly fell, before the creature yawned and fell asleep. I stood shocked as I thought about how I would explain to the mistress of the castle her dragon was malfunctioning.

_It happened just like that, aside from the whole dragon thing. Aha, me and my silly little imagination._ _--giggle--_

_**Disclaimer:** Tiene nada, pero yo tiene dos tortugas en mis pantalones. AHH!_

_Arigato!_

__

---------

_**Chapter 4**_

_(. Resembool Teachings .)_

_.//A being in love is subject to disobey//._

* * *

Before I knew it, I was out by the pastures.

The morning was like every other, except that I was so tired I accidentally walked out of the house with bright, pink bunny socks on my hands. I really didn't want to know how.

I downed a cup of coffee in seconds flat, rushing out of the house in sandals and my sundress, hoping it was appropriate for the weather. It was wonderful outside, a light breeze; just a whisper. The sun was bright, so I grabbed my hat and ran out toward the pasture, where I thought I saw two figures pacing.

Sure enough, Sabine sat on the white picket fences, Sadie reaching through a lower bar to pet a baby colt. I was amazed. The area looked much bigger from down here, and I had no clue that the family had horses. In the background, I heard a loud moo.

"Goo' Morning, Winry!" Sadie turned, her hand still through the gap as the colt sniffed it cautiously.

"You made it! Great, let's get started." Sabine was eager to jump into the juicy details of Resembool, proud of her town and all it's country glory. I admired her pride of it.

"No, Saby, I wanna show her Eli!" Sadie was close to a pout as she stomped her foot on the ground playfully.

"Oh, all right." Sabine came to stand beside me as she whispered. "She loves to show off the horses, but she only wants to show you our newest member right now." She smiled.

"Eli! Meet Winry!" The baby filly I caught Sadie petting looked up at me as I approached the fence. I took a step back.

"It's ok. I don't bite." I tried to make my tone lighter, and the colt took a step forward as I stuck my hand through. "He or a She?" I asked.

"She." Sabine answer. "She's a beautiful little one, takes after her mother." I tried to scout out a similar looking horse, but found none. Eli had a uniquely colored coat, pure brown with a white spot covering her left eye and right back leg.

The horse sniffed my hand further, to verify that I wasn't a threat. Eventually, she came to trust me and I could pet her soft head.

I didn't want to overwhelm the poor thing, so I thanked Sadie for showing me and we started our tour of the town. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

"Over there." Sabine pointed to a simple brick building with a cross atop of it. "That's the church. It's a nice congregation, we haven't gone in a while though…" She pulled her arm down.

Halfway too the school, where the younger children attended, her brown eyes reflected boredom. She ran a hand through chestnut hair. "The school's just over there, where Sadie goes."

"But not today!" The young girl yelled, sticking her tongue out at the building. She proceeded to skip down the road ahead of us, humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"There's a general store right over there, and the little pub attached to it has fantastic food. And I'm not just advertising because I work there."

"Really? As a waitress?"

"Yeah, it doesn't pay much, but you get to hear a lot of gossip and meet tons of new people. It pays in different ways other then money."

"That's really neat!" I meant it too. "I'll visit sometime, once I get tired of cooking breakfast myself."

"You like to cook? Really? So do I! I love it!" She exclaimed, excited to find a hobby we both shared.

"Especially desert. Cakes, pies, all of it!"

"Same here! I just made an apple pie the other night! Sadie helped me!"

"I mixed the apples with the gooey cinnamon!" Sadie said, proud of her accomplishment. "You should try a piece Winry! I worked really hard on it!"

Sabine rolled her eyes and laughed. "We worked really hard on it."

I grinned at the scene of the siblings that I felt I would be seeing often over the time I was in Resembool.

When the late noon came around, we were back at the pasture.

"That was a lot of fun, honestly." I said, grateful to learn more about the town and the sisters.

"You sure? I didn't want to drag you around too long, bore you with anything." Sabine said, seeming genuine about the comment.

"Boring? Not at all. I think I'm going to have fun here."

At a pause in the conversation, I felt it was only necessary to invite them too my house to see what I did for a living. Maybe show them some of my work with auto-mail.

I hoped they were open-minded to the subject.

"Hey, why don't you guys stop by my house tomorrow. I could show you what I do for work, and show you some pictures of Central."

"Really?" The mention of Central made Sabine perk up. "But…Sadie has school. I might be able too though…"

"NO! No school…bleh." Sadie stuck her tongue out defiantly. "I wanna go over Winry's house!"

"Well, how about after school?" Sabine offered.

"Yay!" Sadie ran up to the fence and called to Eli, whose ears perked up at the holler of her name. I wondered if the horse could really recognize it, or if the loud exclaim just startled her.

"That's no trouble, is it?" I steadied my wandering thoughts.

"Not at all. We're going to be setting up still, so it may be messy."

"I work on a farm, Winry. I _know_ messy. And unpacking boxes certainly isn't messy." Sabine rolled her eyes.

We laughed.

They went into the house after a goodbye. I decided to walk down the road, rather then cut across the lawn. I kept my eyes on the landscape and the setting sun, but I heard footsteps and chatting ahead of me, and couldn't help but turn to look.

Two boys, I was happy to discover looked my age, wandered down the dirt road casually, taking notice of me too.

As we passed, and I made an effort not to gather their attention, I turned up to my driveway.

"Hey." I heard behind me. Wincing, I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You just moved here, right?" The boy, whom had striking features I could barely describe at the moment, was smiling.

"Yes…" I tried to sound natural.

"Well, welcome to Resembool!" His golden eyes lit up, as he waved and continued on. The boy beside him grinned up at me too.

As they passed nearly out of sight, I finally caught gathered the pieces of myself that had fallen at his smile.

The boy, the one with golden eyes, was extremely _cute. _Well, to say the least. I mean I'd seen plenty of guys in Central, but he was just about topping my list. And it was only a _glance._

Well now, Sabine hadn't warned me about the _heart throbs_ in Resembool.

I guess that one I had to figure on my own.

* * *

_Wow, wow, Chapter 4 is over!_

_I wrote both this, and finished chapter 3, in one night! --attempts to pat self on back--_

_But, I delayed this release because it's more fun to wait, then have it all right there in front of you. Trust me. (Oh, and my intranet was being a butthead.)_

_So review, k?!_

_Thankies mucho to **ElricKeyBlade, Keeper of the Times, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite **for the revs, and all the 611 hits I've gotten on this so far...(only 2 from me and myself, tee-hee) _

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	5. Improper Introductions

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN:** AHHHH! I feel like it's been so long since my last update! (It has been.) I'm sorry, everyone! My classes are shooting out a lot of homework, and I've been sick lately --sniffle--._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't know where you've been the past few chapters, but I don't own any characters from either book/manga/anime. Okay, yup. Settled._

_**Inspiring Song:** "Stolen" done by Dashboard Confessional (I'm going to start to include this, just for fun and too see how much music really affects my writing since I always have headphones in my ear when I'm thinking and/or typing a story. Also, to introduce you to my musical obsessions, as of recently, k?)_

--------

**_Chapter 5_**

_(. Improper Introductions .)_

_.//Someone seeking contentment must first overcome struggle .//_

* * *

I sat on a small wooden crate and examined the landscape before me. It had been a tiring day of more unloading, unpacking, and the usual drills of moving. I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind if I took a little break. Rubbing my arm across my forehead, I watched the wind roll over the hills that made up the town. A cool breeze to add to the relaxing scene, what a nice touch. 

"WINRY!" The voice made me jump, and I shot off the crate in confusion. "I hope you know we only have two hours until they show…" Granny had appeared from behind the moving truck, looking well relaxed with her infamous pipe sticking lazily from her lips.

"I know but…I'm sure they won't mind a bit of a mess, Sabine told me not to--"

"Ack, what do children understand? Not only are your friends coming over tonight, but we're opening shop very soon. We need to be prepared for that, yes?" Granny shot back, looking at for an answer to the last question.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "why aren't you moving anything?" I didn't mean for the question to be mean, but Granny didn't look too pleased.

"You expect and old woman to do more work then she can handle? I swear, generations are getting lazier and lazier…Finish up here, Winry, and then you can be done for the day."

Thank God! I rolled my eyes at the thought as Granny headed back into the house. I had only a box and a small chair to move into the house, and found that the less I thought about doing something, the quicker the time went by.

Soon, the front door bell had rang and the smell of stew was drifting into the cold outdoors.

"Sabine! Sadie! You're right on time." My smile was genuine as I let them in, I had a good feeling about tonight.

"Winry! Yay!" Sadie bounded into the house in a burst of excitement, pausing in the front hall and turning to the kitchen, sniffing curiously at the air. "Wow! Something smells really good!" She exclaimed, turning back to Sabine and I.

Sabine walked in a bit more cautiously, "It does smell fantastic, what is it?"

I shut the door and led them into the kitchen, where Granny was setting bowls of stew on the table.

"Ah, our guests are here." She said calmly while placing a smoldering bowl on an end seat. "I'm Pinako, Winry's grandmother."

Sadie bowed gracefully. "Nice to meet you." Sabine smiled kindly and said her own greeting.

The sisters entered the kitchen with an interested expression. "Is that stew for us?" Sabine asked, seeming thankful, and at the same time embarrassed.

"Of course, I forgot to mention dinner yesterday, sorry!" I walked ahead of her and came to sit beside Granny. Sadie had jumped in next and rightfully claimed a seat across from mine.

"Yay! Is this stew? I love stew!" She said, looking eager to eat. Sabine gave a nervous smile and sat next to her sister.

"Let's say grace first, Sadie." She softly commanded her sibling, and Sadie complied. They both bowed their heads as Sadie rushed into prayer.

"Dear God, thank you for this yummy dinner, and thank you for this visit to Winry's!" After a short pause, Sadie's eyes shot open and she threw her hands into the air. "Ok, time to eat!"

Granny and I smiled warmly at our guests, and we all began the dinner with a quiet conversation. I was surprised to discover how extremely _hungry_ I was.

Afterwards, Sabine, Sadie and I all left the table, but Sadie volunteered to help Granny clean the dishes as Sabine and I headed to my room.

"That was an awesome dinner, Winry. Your grandmother made that?" Sabine asked as we ascended the stairs.

"Yeah. She's an awesome cook, best stew I've ever had, restaurants and all. Trust me, there were plenty of joints in Central to get some mean stews, but none beat her recipe." We reached my room in a matter of seconds, after I let her glance at the other rooms our upstairs held.

My room was far from fully furnished, but I had made sure earlier to straighten things up a bit. Sabine seemed pretty impressed as she entered.

"Wow, your room's pretty, um…big." She _seemed_ impressed, but I couldn't tell what else her expression held.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll be doing a lot of work for the shop in here, so it needs to be roomy." I said as I headed to the window. I was looking, through the very dim sunlight, at the spot in which the two boys had stopped to greet me yesterday. To my surprise, I saw what looked to be them walking up the country road in the same relaxed fashion as yesterday.

I wondered if I should ask Sabine more about the _residents_ of this town. I watched her examine a small wooden chest on my drawer. My thoughts became a jumble. Would she know who those brothers were? Was she friends with him? Would it be weird to ask?

I sighed, internally, and decided to give it a shot. I mean, what seriously could go wrong?

"Hey, Sabine?"

"Hm?" She seemed preoccupied by the picture of my parents I had on the dresser, I wondered what she was thinking for a second.

I bit my lip and glanced at the floor, before looking up to meet her gaze as she turned around.

"Who are those boys outside? They welcomed me to town yesterday, and I never got their names and such. Do you know them?"

Sabine walked over to the window and examined the figures closely.

"Oh, those two…" She seemed disappointed at the discovery and sighed. "They're brothers though, the blonde one's Edward, and the other one's Alphonse."

"Oh, are they friends of yours or anything?"

She was suprised at my question. "Friends? Not in a thousand years, those two aren't very social. But, they're an absolutely adorable pair."

"Oh?" My hopeful heart was surprised she shared my fleeting feelings towards them.

Sabine seemed more relaxed now. "They live alone though, and a group of military officials or whatever go down to see them every once in a while, it's strange when it's so regular, you know?"

I nodded. _The military? Hold the phone, they aren't in the military are they? That wouldn't fair well with Granny if I ever became friendly with them._ That's part of the reason we moved to Resembool in the first place: Less military conflict and all that jazz you have in the bigger cities.

I decided to press the subject more, squeeze more information from Sabine. "Anything else you should warn me about?"

Sabine sighed and turned to me. "Not really, except for one more little thing…" She turned with a slightly mischievous edge to her smile. "About the brothers." Dramatic pause. "They're completely _off-limits._"

* * *

_Chapter 5 is finished, hope it's good?_

_I'm hoping, I'm really trying to make the next update quicker, so keep an eye out! Thank you's out to all last chapters reviewers, **Annethy, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, aqua-eyed mystery520, laila, Full.Mental.Alchemist**, and **Elrickeyblade!**_

_More thanks to everyone who is reading, but please try to set some time aside to review, us writers need input!!_

_Thankies!_

_**--An Angels Wings**_


	6. The Vague Truth

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN:** HOLY CRAP, AN UPDATE?! LOOK OUT FOR SNOW! Anyway, yes, an update, late I might add, but still an update. And my pro? Meh, I'm schizophrenic when it comes to that kind of stuff. I used to love cookie dough, but now -sniffle-. (Wait, where did that come from?)_

_**Disclaimer:** CHUCK NORRIS JOKE TIME! Once a grizzly bear threatened to eat Chuck Norris. Chuck showed the bear his fist and the bear proceeded to eat himself, because it would be the less painful way to die. But, I don't own FMA or Twilight, anyway. Thanks._

_**Inspiring Songs:** Um...lots of 'em?_

--------

_**Chapter 6**_

_(. The Vague Truth .)_

_.//To love what you're not can never be true love//._

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence following the statement. I picked at the word's meaning mentally. Off limits? Wait, what? Huh? Did she mean they were all hers? I mean, there were two of them, she couldn't claim them both...could she? 

"Don't think I'm claiming them for myself, Winry, because I'm not. They're just not the romantic type, not courtly or anything. To be blunt, they seem to hate 'infatuation', as Edward called it." Sabine added quickly, not completely diminishing the uneasy air.

"Oh." It was all I could spit out, I concentrated on the darkness outside where few lights sat scattered in the night.

After a few more awkward words, I found myself waving to them down the hill. Sadie full of the night's excitement and Sabine more thoughtful.

I turned to the door, looking up at the sky. At first, I wasn't too fond of this town, but now, well, there were now plenty of things I needed to check out before I could fully slap a label on Resembool.

------

Another morning, another uneventful day, hopefully. I wanted a relaxing day, no more visits, just peace. I grabbed the breakfast Granny had left on the stove. She had told me she was going to be out this morning, most likely getting some well needed groceries.

I opened the back door, while balancing my plate, and took a seat on the porch. It was another extremely beautiful day, God, I really could get used to this. Instead of all the smog in Central. I took a sip of my iced tea, closing my eyes and embracing the delicious homemade taste.

"Hey. Are you guys open yet?"

I nearly spat my drink out in surprise. What? Who visited this early in the morning? It couldn't be Sabine or Sadie. I looked up at the voice and dropped my freshly brewed tea. Great.

Before me stood Edward, and his brother, whom looked slightly uneasy. I gapped, because well, what was I too say? Oh wait, there was a question, right?

I got up and dusted myself off.

"Um...no, not yet. I mean, we will be soon but, erm...I don't think today?" Oh God, how bad did I sound?

"Oh.." He looked disappointed. "This'll be and auto-mail shop, right?"

"Um. Yeah, Rockbell auto-mail. We moved from Central just some days ago um, this is our new shop."

He looked up at it, I followed his gaze. Wait, what?

"Kinda' big for an auto-mail shop, isn't it?"

Oh, another question! I knew this answer! I think...

"Um, well, weneedplacestoputalltheextraparts, right?" Uh-oh, word vomit. No, not real vomit, I would die if that happened. He gave a look between 'excuse me?' and 'what did you say you were on again?'.

"Whoa, what?"

Oh, no. Just breathe and put the sentence together slowly, alright? Breathe in, breathe out. Good. Now talk.

"Sorry, I'm a bit well...I'm not a real morning person." What was I supposed to say again? Oh yeah. "The house is big because, well, we need lots of space to fit all the extra parts in, right?"

Another look. This one of disbelief.

"Right." The disapproval in his eyes was hurtful, but I sensed disappointment too. "You've met that girl Sabine, right?"

"Right." What was he getting at?

"I'm sure you two will make great friends then, you seem so similar." And with a small smile and wave, he was off, his brother whispering something into his ear I couldn't hear.

I gazed down at the dropped mug and the spilt tea. The mug had chipped. I focused on it as my thoughts wondered.

Did he just hint at what I think he did? Could he tell right off the bat what I thought of him? Talk about awkward. Sabine and I similar? True, I hardly knew the girl, but seriously, what was he talking about? If he thinks I'm just another babbling idiot with more crushes then I can count (Not that Sabine is anything like that...) then he is SO wrong.

And I was about to prove that. He'd be around again, I could guarantee it. We are the only auto-mail shop in town, after all. The next time we meet, I'll be sure not to act like such a ditz, because if there's one thing I'm not, it's that.

* * *

_OMGOSH, did I actually update? A story that kind of lost it's spark to me? Seriously? Wow, I guess my love for FMA is not so easily let go. Curse you Naruto, and your addictive Shippuden storyline. CURSE YOU! Oh, and I have to upload these chapters using Notepad, because Works isn't accepted by FF. Ah well, I write them on Works, and all I have to is transfer them to notepad, post them on and edit the text. So, that goes to say mistakes will be easier to come by, sorry. My lazy butt doesn't want to check this more then thrice._

_Thank you, and sorry for being late **SteelAssassin5156, laila, Annethy, Keeper of the Times, WildfireDreams, Rydia Asuka, unheardgoodconscience, HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, aqua-eyed mystery520, Funky Editors 12, MidnightZero**, and **Full.Mental.Alchemist!!**_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	7. Unusual Mornings

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN: **H__oho, yo, this bear's come out of hibernation! And it's ready to give you some more story...information!! (ohhh! me and my gangsta raps). Yes, everyone, I've finally decided to pick up this old piece of rejected, sad story and add a few chapters on, hopefully to finish it. Sorry it's been so long….what a year or so…? I've just gotten so busy with what life's given me. But I'll leave the pity-party story till later. : )_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I not own Fu'metal, whatchu talkin about??_

_**Inspiring Song: **__"When Did Your Heart Go Missing?" by Rooney_

_--_

_**Chapter 7**_

_(. Unusual Morning .)_

_./The heart must love before it can lose/._

* * *

I flipped through the morning newspaper briskly, but none of the stories really jumped out at me. The toast I had hanging lopsidedly out of my mouth must have looked comical, because Granny let out a small chuckle.

"Winry, you look ridiculous." She whipped the toast out and smacked me in the head with it. "Now eat it properly."

I groaned as she flopped the toast back down on my plate, sinking further down in my chair. Granny gave a wave with one hand and pulled open the front door. My eyes followed her and, to my surprise, the sky that greeted me was anything but blue.

Clouds covered it's expanse, but they didn't meld together, they more or less looked like slightly discolored blotches on a gray canvas. Rain was speckling puddles outside and Granny threw on her rain coat and boots.

"I'm going out for a little while, to open an account at the local bank before we open shop. Finish breakfast and I don't want a slab of grease left on that stovetop, you hear, Winry? Spotless!" She smiled and shut the door behind her. Yeah, a sweet old lady, Granny Pinako was.

I stared at the closed door like I would picture a monkey would after being hit the head with a banana to many times. My mouth was agape, my eye lids half shut, and my neck titled forward in a funny way. I sighed, slid the paper across the table and studied the now cold piece of toast a moment before shoving it whole into my mouth. I scraped the oven clean, straightened up the kitchen and went over to the sink to the look out the of window.

It was then I remembered what happened yesterday, and the stupor of morning left me as my anger rose. Who did that Edward think he was anyway? Lumping me in with all his other, well, fan girls…it was unfounded and conceited, in my opinion. I slammed the rag I cleaned the stove with down in the sink and stomped upstairs. I felt like a bull with a red flag wavering in front of it's face.

I wanted so bad to stick up for myself, and tell him to his face how stupid his assumption was, but I knew…I wouldn't really be able to look at him in the eyes again. Not after when he saw _right_ through me.

I threw on some work clothes and grumbled on my way down the stairs, pulling out a box of rough auto mail parts and scattering them across a blanket on the work table. I pulled two cans from the box and shook them, the liquid inside flopped around.

Meet grease, and oil. My usual best friends. I sighed, placing them on the rag next to my chair and starting on the long and daunting, but enjoyable, task of piecing together this hunk of metal replacement flesh.

Not long before I dissolved myself into the work, a knock on the door sent me nearly flying off my chair. The can of grease nearly tipped and I couldn't help but slip a curse word. Shaking it off, I went over to let Granny in.

Honestly, who else could it be?

I opened the door with a smile….and nearly dropped my jaw at who stood before me on the porch, an umbrella in his hands and a crooked, guilty smile on his face.

"Sorry, um, about yesterday…can I come in?"

--

_Thanks to __**Renneh, **__**HughesHanajimaHilariaHypocrite, Funky Editors 12, Manga-Fanatic **__for reviewing a long, long time ago. Yeah. : J...__Hope you can still enjoy. Please review--all others who happen to stumble across this fic!_ _Especially with the new Twilight movie coming out and the book too, chyeah!_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	8. Re:gaining Trust

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN: **__Double chapter surprise, everyone! (Kind of...) I suppose to make up for my year of neglect. So you can all join in song _('it's to late to apologize') _and enjoy the double feature! (Well kind of...)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't, won't and never did own Fullmetal Alchemist. But as soon as I finish this, I am going to play "Broken Angel". :)_

_**Inspiring Song: **__"One Week" by The Barenaked Ladies __( My puuuurect summer and all around rainy day song!)_

--

_**Chapter 8**_

_(. Re:gaining Trust .)_

_./So says the Heaven's rules/._

* * *

Alphonse looked quite dejected as he stood under the awning, an awkward smile plastered to his face as the rain had done to his hair. I stuttered a jumble of nonsense things in my head, and stood with my mouth on the floor as I let him in.

"Sorry for the sudden, um, visit but, I, you know…wanted to apologize."

Apologize, I mouthed, putting a hand to my chin as to help lift my mouth back up. I had black smudges all over my baggy work smock and was in no condition to be conversing with someone, especially Alphonse. I felt. But within a few minutes of his arrival, I had tossed some hot chocolate in the microwave and found myself pulling out two mugs of the steaming beverage as if this was a normal occasion.

Yeah, right. But, Alphonse wasn't his brother, and I guess that helped calm my nerves. A little. I popped a squat rather clumsily across the table from Alphonse after placing the mug in front of him.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to…" He looked down shyly, he was obviously uncomfortable. I felt a pang of sympathy and eased myself into a calmer frame of mind.

"No, it's really alright…I just…" I put a hand to my forehead, fingers rubbing an oncoming headache. This was were my controlled, polite self was completely eclipsed by my far less conservative side. "…what the hell happened yesterday?"

Alphonse smiled, understanding, and answered with less of a nervous edge to his voice. "That's the first time you've met brother, right?"

I slumped against the table. "Yes, and the last, I hope." I didn't mean that, I _really_ didn't mean that. Alphonse laughed, easing the tension a little.

"Well…I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression. He's been out of sorts lately, and it's gotten to him how all the girls around here won't let us escape their line of vision."

"_All_ the girls around here? Including ones you've never met?" I felt my anger, or regret, or whatever the hell it was bubble inside me. Alphonse was not Edward, but he could deliver a message. "Tell your brother that he's being a stupid butt by jumping to conclusions."

He gulped, visibly surprised by my usage of the word. "A butt?" I sighed. Me and my big mouth. Now what? "Well, I guess he was just tired of it…sorry if it upset you, brother's a little…_to_ blunt, sometimes."

"Right, just tell him not to toss Sabine and I onto the bandwagon."

"Huh?" Alphonse leaned in a little, his right eyebrow raised. "Do what?"

"Don't lump all of us in together, you know?" Bandwagon, lump, same difference, right?

"Yeah…by the way, my name's Alphonse." I totally knew that, but if I said so, I would be a bit of a creeper.

"Ok, my name's Winry." I heard the door suddenly creak behind me and Alphonse had a look on his face as if to say 'whatever it is, don't blame me'. Next thing I know, liquid velvet is creeping into my ears.

"So, _Winry_, I'm a butt, huh? Wanna switch that up a bit? I think you had it backwards." I could almost hear his teeth grinding together. But hold a minute, who insulted who yesterday? From somewhere inside, I got this surge of energy, as if it was mind over heart saying: _Get a grip girl, show him who's boss!_

"No. I think it was right." I got up from my chair and spun to face him, Alphonse sat with his head against the table, seeming to want to disappear. "Honestly, we _have_ just met, that doesn't mean you can pin judgments on me already!

"Right, so you're just a babbling idiot in the morning, then?" That was it! I'd had of this guy! All his redeeming physical qualities aside, he was an _ass_ in a superman cape. Or a sheep in wolves clothing, or something.

"No, what is wrong with you? I don't even know who you are, I happen to drop my coffee mug at your feet, at you instantly assume I'm one of you stupid little…little…_honeybees_, swirling around a stupid stinky pot of honey that looks sweet on the outside but tastes like poop on the inside?"

Alphonse was a little mess of laughter covered up with coughs behind me, and Edward had clearly grown a shade lighter, with rose tinting his cheeks.

"Excuse me? _Who's_ just met who? You're spewing shit about not judging _you_, when you're judging _me_?"

"Oh, and I suppose it's better to be a pint-sized shrimp with a God complex rather then a one-time hypocrite?"

"Sh-RIMP?

"Yeah. A shrimp." I surprised myself even, as I jabbed a finger into his chest and glared at him. Well, I was slightly taller, and that kind of helped give me confidence. I kept my brave front up and his eyes grew surprisingly bright, glittering with a fiery rage.

Alphonse sighed from behind me. "Not again, brother." But Edward had lunged at my shirt collar and bore his eyes into mine .

"SHRIMP? YOU WANNA SEE SHRIMP? WHAT ELSE AM I, HUH? A PIECE OF SHI--"

"OFF MY GRANDDAUGHTER, YOU MANIAC!" Before Edward could throw an arm up in defense he was on the ground, rubbing at a growing bump, and Granny had picked him up by the collar, shaking him with a ferocity I had never seen in her.

"Granny!" I sighed, smiling gingerly. "Thanks, but I think I could've handled it."

"Really?" She said, letting a dazed and startled Edward plop down onto the ground. "So Winry, who are these two in the first place?"

What was I supposed to say, friends? I tossed a hesitant glance to Alphonse and he smiled and filled in for me. Whew.

"Well, Mrs. Rockbell..."

"Pinako, to you, boy. Now tell me what this infidel was doing attacking my granddaughter?" Edward got up and rubbed at his head. He mouthed infidel silently to himself as Granny continued. "Don't tell me you're here for auto mail, boys! I won't lend my services to men with no manners!"

Alphonse put his hands up in defense. "Please, ma'am, brother didn't mean any harm. Winry, you too. I'm really sorry we just…"

There was a large clunk behind us and we all looked to see the source of the noise. Granny let out a small grumble and I slapped a hand to my forehead. How could I?

Edward glanced down at his fallen auto mail limb quizzically, as if the fallen piece of metal flesh was something foreign to him. There was no way that jumbled piece of crap could _ever_ function as an auto mail arm.

"Sorry, Pinako, Winry, see, brother really needs your services."

Now _I_ felt like the butt. Beating up on a guy with broken auto mail? What was I thinking? I was a mess of guilt now. My mood dropped from enraged to completely dull. It didn't help that the sky felt like sending down a rush of water as it crashed against the glass windows and pounded on the roof.

* * *

_Hoho, finally, the conflict begins. Well it already did, but you get the point. The good part starts now! Thanks bunches to **Funky Editors 12** for reviewing, I'm hoping for lots more next time guys!_

_**--An Angel's Wings**_


	9. Note to the Wise

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN: IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ::** OH MY GOODNESS, THANK YOU ALL! I recently checked out the popularity of this story, and I am very pleased by all the support! Thank you all! On the true note, I have not been on this site in a while. It is true, you can see for yoursselves since my LAST UPDATE WAS A YEAR AGO. ALAS, FEAR NOT. Twilit is such a good concept, it will be finished! I have promised myself its finality, and I will commit the finishing of it! Cuz I hate leaving stories dangling! =) I have finished up to chapter 13 (aren't you proud?), and will be publishing them all soon! But in moderation, because anticipation is all part of the game! Thank you to all and I hope to have this continued support as I finish this story with determination! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own FMA or Twlight. BUT I SAW THE MOVIE, AND BOY WAS IT DECENT. Oh, did I mention the second season of FMA coming out and CSI having Grissom and Warwick and Sara leave? Like, crazy, huh? As long as they keep Greg...is that a disclaimer? I really don't know what to call it..._

_**Inspiring Song: **"Kids" MGMT_

--

_**Chapter 9**_

_(. Note to the Wise .)_

_.//With a strong heart and steady soul//._

* * *

After my initial surprise, I guess I was kind of ticked off. Edward Elric was a very fidgety patient. I really felt like slapping his stupid fingers against the table he kept rapping them on, but I just bit my lip, twitched my eye a little and continued the maintenance as usual.

"Does it feel any better? I adjusted the suspenders in the wrist to give it more flexibility, I also made the frame lighter, so it has more maneuverability." I paused, wiping my arm across my forehead. It was absolutely sweltering outside, but dusk was coming. "So…how do you like it?"

Alphonse had wandered curiously over to it with a childish expression on his face, Granny said nothing as she lowered her glasses so their glare was covering her eyes.

"Hm…" He mumbled, not even bothering to lift it as he got up, tossing a crumpled up envelope into my hands. "Thanks. Yeah, it does feel better." He didn't even smile as he turned to leave and Alphonse managed a hesitant few words.

"But…br-brother…"

"Some feedback would be nice." I commented, pushing the collection of screws and bolts to the side of the table and getting up off the chair. Whatever. There was _tree_ up his ass. I sighed and went to turn away before the door suddenly burst open, and Granny let out a startled yelp.

"EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC, OH THE JOY OF YOUR SAFETY IS TREMENDOUSLY GREAT!" A great man had managed to lift Edward off his feet and embrace him in an uncomfortable looking way. "Yes, our worry was great, but you appear as fine as ever." He eyed the new arm piece with great admiration. "Yes, you appear to be patched up as well, this is indeed fine craftsmanship."

Well, thanks Mr. Giant.

"Hands off, Major." Edward tugged his newly created prosthetic away and angrily glared at the group waiting outside the door. A taller man--in his later twenties, I'd assume, stood stoically still next an assertive woman, who appeared around the same age, both of their eyes carrying years of experience. The tall man had dark hair and eyes, while the woman was lighter in hair--but a darker blonde then mine, with hazel eyes that were searing.

"Your smug mug, Colonel? I thought my personal affairs were of no concern to you tight-assed military men." Edward smirked, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Watch the language, Ed, remember that you are still under my jurisdiction." He paused a moment, his features growing tense as the party behind him steadied. "There's been an…incident." He said, shifting a glance toward Granny and I.

Edward ran a hand through his already untidy hair, messing it up more. "Ah, crap. I figured that much. Let's go, tell me the details on the way out." He said with annoyance, as usual. I looked at him, questioningly, the wrench in my hand rather imposing, wanting answers. He got the hint, waving his hands.

"It's nothing." Edward said quickly, "just some outlaws, gangs, military affairs, you know the deal…"

Gangs, huh? That was nothing unusual, it happened all the time in Central. Military rebels, and just plain street gangsters. No biggie, some just caused more of a commotion then others.

The group of soldiers had wandered into the living room slowly as Edward exchanged words with them. His upset and annoyance radiating off of his face, his newly tempered arm inconsistently twitching with impatience.

"What happened? Did the victim...you know..." Edward glanced at Granny and I; Alphonse smiled at us reassuringly. The Colonel shook his head.

"Nah, it was a hit and miss. But we managed to get a witness--"

The door flew open again and Sabine poured in, dazed and staring straight through the group. Straight at me with pleading, pathetic eyes.

"Winry, you have to help! Please!" She yelled, rushing in quickly and shaking all over. I panicked, feeling fear and worry and shock numb my mind and tongue. I barely managed to ask her what was wrong.

"It's Sadie." She whispered sadly, sinking to her knees and sobbing. "It's Sadie, Winry, she's gone."

----

_NICE! There are a lot of myserties in there, but I need to start answering some questions, right? With time, I suppose...Thanks again, guys! _

_--An Angel's Wings_


	10. Uncertainty Remains Perplexed

_**Twilit**_

_**By An Angel's Wings**_

_**AN: **__Oh, noes. Should I give some reader feedback? A few recurring thematic questions to anonymous followers:_

_1. Oops, there will be vampires, but trust me, I can't do the whole gothic-tinged style, vamps can be casual too. I hope it feels more like FMA then Twilight, in the end. (Was that a spoiler? Not really, I think...)_

_2. Um, yeah. Not so much like Twilight at the moment. Probably not ever, really. I just got a few inklings of ideas from it, and that's the namesake. In a sense, I suppose, it's an inspiring piece. Werewolves? Gosh knows where they'll manage to wedge themselves in here, if at all._

_3. I am practicing my art, so it's not perfect. If I make a mistake, tell me, I can fix it. Really easily. If you think something didn't work right, didn't flow well, tell me again. I can fix that too. The bubbling cauldron of my mind can fix almost anything, trust me. No Beta means only me, Angel, to work on this hunk-a-luvin. Yay for personal editting!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own either enterprise used in this story._

_**Inspiring Song: **__Would you believe me if I told you __"My Life Would Suck Without You"__ By Kelly Clarkson? _

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_(. Uncertainty Remains Perplexed .)_

_.//Down the road of redemption//._

* * *

"Sabine!" I called, as the estranged girl collapsed at my feet. "We'll find her, don't worry. Resembool's a nice town, she probably just--"

"Edward!" Alphonse's alarmed voice called to his brother, as both of them grabbed their jackets with purpose in their steps and bolted to the door.

"Don't do anything reckless! Take Hawkeye with you!" The dark-haired soldier yelled, the woman beside him withdrawing a gun, following the brothers out. "Major, follow them!" The giant saluted his superior, swiftly leaving with the rest of them.

I watched them leave, my mouth agape, as I stood there, quietly, with a weeping Sabine in my arms, a startled and albeit soon-to-be-infuriated grandmother, and a 'tight-assed' military man standing in the entryway. I fell beside Sabine, and she looked up at the uniformed official with pleading eyes. He read her expression and nodded.

"Please, miss, there is no need to worry. Your sister will be in extremely good hands." With such assurance, Sabine seemed to calm a little, but her puffy eyes still dripped tears. The uniformed man bent down in front of us, eyeing Sabine carefully.

"What is your sister's name?" He asked.

"Sadie. She's so young, I mean. I don't know how this happened. I went to find here after I called and…I just, I dunno, I got so scared. I started to scream for her--I figured she would hear me, but she didn't. I didn't know what to do--so I ran here…my parents are out, so I figured you would help me, Winry." She turned to me and I nodded. I would help Sadie. We all would, even these people I had never met. They were military, after all. Wasn't it their duty?

The man stood up, looked a Granny, and introduced himself. "My name is Roy Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang, that is. The others accompanying me are First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Major Armstrong. I'm sure you by now know Edward and Alphonse."

Granny nodded. "But not quite well enough to have acquaintances of theirs barging in on our shop--after hours! There better be good reasoning behind this! That little girl _better _be in good hands if I'm to let you all get away without calling the--" she paused, realizing how absurd the notion of calling the authorities truly was.

"I assure you ma-am, I mean no harm to you. If we can be of any assistance to anyone in this town, please accept my apologizes for the unwelcome intrusion." The Colonel bowed his head respectfully, and Granny took a puff of her ever-present pipe.

"Alright then. Stay as long as you need to, to track down that poor child." Granny ushered him to the living room, where he took a seat.

"Mr. Mustang…" I said shakily, my head pounding with questions. So many questions, so much worry, I felt like my legs would never return to normal as I sat there, stunned, on the floor. "P-please. What's going on? Do you know the people who took Sadie?"

The Colonel shook his head. "No, but the report I mentioned to Edward earlier probably has something to do with this. The perpetrators in the report, I mean." He looked to Sabine as she took a seat beside me on the couch.

Sabine wiped her arm across her eyes, "Perpetrators?"

Roy massaged his temple. "Well, numerous incidents of a small gang have broken out. Nothing you haven't seen before."

Sabine looked at the officer desperately, her eyes moist from tears. "You think they took Sadie?"

Roy didn't really answer, he just kind of sighed and moved on with a question for Sabine, this time. "When did your sister go missing? Did something occur prior to that? Any unusual occurrences?"

Sabine's face lit with heartbreak as a memory traced its way to her mouth. "No! I forgot about Tabby! My horse--the one that had just given birth, remember, Winry? She just had a filly. She looked so healthy a few hours ago…grazing and galloping. But when Sadie didn't come in, I went to look. It was twilight by then, see. I saw her--my Tabby--she was just laying there in the grass. Still. Quiet. She looked empty, so thin…like she'd lost so much weight. I really didn't know what to do, I panicked, I couldn't wake her, it was too dark to see…" Her sobs preceded the end of her explanation as she resumed her cry on my shoulder.

"I see, your horse was probably a victim. They can be unruly at times, with no regard to lives, this particular…group." The Colonel said, sounding very…well, almost fearful. Granny left quietly, probably to get Sabine something to drink.

I sat awkwardly in the living room, Sabine as quiet as snow and the Colonel resting his chin in his palm against the chair's armrest.

It was like grappling through sawdust, sifting through all this, but my mind was clouded from the day and as the evening dragged on to night, I found myself riddled with impatience and sleep. I felt my eyes drift shut, but a noise awakened me immediately. A boom, like thunder, or maybe dynamite, roared across the house. Roy shot up and Sabine shrieked. Granny came in from the kitchen, furious as ever.

Her voice rang out louder then the boom. "I swear, if the military's elite can't deal with some low-ranking ruffians, then I'll be forced to handle them ROCKBELL STYLE!"

* * *

_Peace._


End file.
